


Melted Chocolate and Fresh Linen

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: just another ABO showki fic, standard.....(updating every ~10 days)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know if this is a good or bad timing to post this fic. i hope it can distract u from what's going on at the moment
> 
> also if this feels off, it's because i haven't written smut in the longest. if youre hoping for alpha kihyun, omega shownu thats the next abo fic i have planned, but it's very unfinished
> 
> anyhow, lets get to the fic

_It’s just another day_, Kihyun thinks to himself.

He’s got some time before his flatmate returns from his business trip; his flatmate comes back in a few days. Kihyun thinks that he could probably clean another room in their apartment before his flatmate’s return, maybe the whole apartment if he wasn’t too tired. He has already tackled the shared bathroom and his own bedroom, all that's left is the hallway, kitchen and front room. His flatmate’s room wasn’t locked, as neither of their rooms had locks, but they were respectful of each other’s space and privacy.

Kihyun recently moved in a few months ago, after seeing an advertisement for someone to fill an extra room. He needed somewhere away from home so he could have his own space; and closer to art galleries so he could find inspiration and also the opportunity to have his photos displayed. And this apartment was perfect for that. Also it was a 5 minutes walk from his favourite chicken restaurant, which was a bonus.

The only downsides were that it took longer to meet his boyfriend (at the time) and that his flatmate was unfairly attractive, and an alpha. Why was this an issue you ask? Kihyun himself was an omega, and maybe he felt some sort of attraction to the other. (Which may or may not have caused issues with his relationship back then.)

So the only solution?

Kihyun maybe lied when he came to see the place. He told the other he was a beta. It was fine, since he had a boyfriend at the time and secondary genders shouldn’t rule out who he can and can’t speak to. And his boyfriend seemed okay with it as well. His flatmate seemed nice enough at the meeting, and after a few months, Kihyun could confirm that his flatmate was indeed the nicest and softest alpha he had ever met.

He’s just about finished arranging and cleaning the hallway, all that’s left is to mop and let it dry.

_phew, that feels good. while the floor dries, I’ll shower_

After his relaxing shower, he goes back to his room to get dressed. Since he is the only one in and most definitely not expecting guests, he dresses comfortably in a large long sleeve t shirt and boxer shorts.

_time to start on the front room_

He just about finished fluffing the pillows and arranging them on the sofa, when his legs feel weak. He shakes out the dizziness that is forming in his head. Returning his focus to the task at hand.

Not 2 minutes later, his knees buckle. A haze starts to cloud his thoughts.

_Shit. am I going into heat?_

A shiver went through his body.

_I’ll take that as a yes_

He makes his way back to his bedroom. Quickly shutting the door and looking for his brand new toy.

Kihyun, having had a partner, or someone to help him out, during his prior heats, meant that he had no need for toys. So at the time he owned a grand total of zero, which proved an issue on his last heat. So once he was in the right headspace, he went online to buy one.

It seemed simple enough of an idea. But there was so much variety and options that it took a few hours before Kihyun came to a decision. Ultimately, he didn’t want something too loud or impractical, so he settled on a anal plug.

This was the first time for him to use it. The plug was a gentle pink with a heart shaped jewel on the handle, and coincidentally it matched the t-shirt he was wearing.

Kihyun shakes the thought out of his head. He doesn't want to relive the pain he went through on his last heat. At least the apartment was empty except for him though, walking around naked wasn't an issue. The same goes for this time as well.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to stretch himself open with his fingers. He gets particularly wet when he is in heat, producing more slick than the average omega.

Once he thinks that it’s been long enough, he slips the plug into the space. Kihyun moans lowly as he slowly thrusts his anal plug in and out. In and out. In and out. The sloppy sounds of slick filling the room.

In the back of his mind, he wishes that he had another person to help him. Someone to move the toy for him and he could just clutch onto the bed sheets. His mind wanders, creating a fantasy in which this was true.

He half sighs, half moans.

_ah, I need to use my own strength. at least I have a toy this time_

Soon enough, he could feel the warmth building in his lower belly.

“J- Just a few more”, he murmured breathlessly to himself.

_I just need to push here_, he moaned,_ push here a few more times_

He's startled by the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. He clenches subconsciously. 

_guests? who is ringing?_

The doorbell rang again. Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly grabs a pair of sweats from the floor, stumbling into them, and walks as fast as he can to open the door.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes his scent isn't noticeable. And his hard on.

He opens the door, the chain latch still attached, and peers out.

"Finally. I've called you and messaged you so many times. Why didn't you pick up? You should really check your phone sometimes. Were you cleaning? You always get so concentrated on cleaning. Did you run a marathon? You look out of breath. Ah, I left my keys at home. I told you when I left last week. I called and called. And- Anyway, can I come in now?"

Kihyun, bewildered at the onslaught of words and the others scent, just stared into their eyes.

The voice came softer this time, "Kihyun? Ki?"

Kihyun nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Can I come in?"

His eyes widened when he realised that he hadn't let the other enter yet. He nodded a little more frantically. Hands fumbling with the lock.

He stepped back as the door opened, letting the other come in. He stood with his head bowed. Hands pressed into tight fists against his thighs.

"I'm sorry, work was stressful." He sniffed the air. "Have you been baking cookies?" 

Kihyun shook his head.

"Oh-"

"B-But I can if you want some. I'll make some-" He all but sprinted to the kitchen counters on the other side of the room. "Do you want me to? I-"

“Kihyun you don’t have to.”

"-You like chocolate right, Hyunwoo? I'll make chocolate cookies-" Kihyun rambled on. "Bowl, I need a b-" He reached for the cupboard when a wave of heat hit him. He cut himself off with a stifled moan, his hand coming up to meet his mouth before collapsing onto the counter. His breathing sounded loud and choppy, even to the alpha at the other side of the room. At this point, a patch of wetness made itself known on the back of Kihyun's sweats.

Hyunwoo was confused with his flatmate’s behaviour. Kihyun was so assertive, he had never seen him like this before. Bouncing from wordless to nervous rambling. The older watched as Kihyun picked himself off the counter, still mumbling about a bowl before another wave hit. The soft whimper floating across the room.

The pieced started falling in place and Hyunwoo realised why his flat always smelled like melted chocolate.

Also,

Kihyun was in heat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunwoo processed the information. His mind rearranging the information about his flatmate.

_so he did lie when I first met him. that explains why his boyfriend was so antsy about him moving in with me. hmm, well I’ll talk to him about it later. there’s not much I can do now_

He looked over towards the kitchen, Kihyun was still mumbling about ingredients and cooking utensils.

"Hey, Kihyun?"

Cautiously, the omega turned around and looked at the alpha in the eyes, before immediately shying away. He slumped ungracefully onto the floor, whimpering slightly as the plug pushed into him. His heart caught in his throat, hoping that the sound wasn’t heard by the alpha.

A few moments passed as Hyunwoo took off his coat and shoes, placing them next to his suitcase. He slowly padded over towards their kitchen area.

“Are you okay?”

The omega had a blank look on his face as he nodded.

"Go back to your room yeah? I'm sorry I-"

"No, I can make the cookies. You don't- You don't have to be sorry. I'll make them-" Hands gesturing wildly.

"Shhhh. You can make them later. Let's get you back to your room."

He squatted down in front of the younger, offering a hand up.

Kihyun stopped his motions, ducked his head down, his eyes darting to meet the floor.

Hyunwoo scooped him up, one arm under his knees the other under his arms.

Kihyun yelped in surprise. Body still frozen in his hold.

“Let’s go to your room.”

They didn't say much; it was a short walk from the kitchen to the omega’s room.

Hyunwoo deposited him gently onto the bed. Kihyun twitched as he made contact. He became very aware of how hard he was. How close he was to reaching an orgasm. How much he wanted to be touched.

_oh god, _he thought to himself. _if im not careful I will cum right now_

“Do you need anything for your heat?”

A shocked expression painted itself on the younger’s face. “How-”

There was no need to beat around the bush. “I can smell you”

“Oh”

“I can still go out and get you what you need. The shops will still be open.”

“You’re not mad?” Kihyun asked, worried about the reveal of his secondary gender. His real one.

Hyunwoo shook his head. “No. I’m not mad. Do you need anything?”

“I- No thank you. I don’t need anything.”

“You sure? I can even get you toys or something, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Kihyun’s face pinked.

“No. I have one. I- I mean,,, I'm using one right now- No. I mean I don’t need any. I think.”

Hyunwoo decided to not comment, to save them both from more embarrasment. “Okay, is there anything else you need?” He asked, sitting down onto the bed.

Kihyun thought for a moment. “You?”

“You need me?” Hyunwoo asked, surprised.

Alarm signals started blaring in Kihyun’s head. 

_nonono, I didn’t mean to say that_

_I need to make something up. quickly._ He blurted out, “You smell”.

_dammit. thats worse. but it wasn't a lie_

“Ex- Excuse me?” Hyunwoo asked with an affronted look. He knew his scent wasn't typically alpha. People told him it was weird, the younger always told him that he smelled like laundry sheets, or baby powder. Someone told him he smelled like a fresh sock, he didn't know what to make of that.

“No! I mean you do smell. But you smell really good. So maybe, I- Can I smell you?”

“Um, I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Just once. Please. Just once.”

Hyunwoo sighed, who was he to deny an omega in heat. “Just one time okay? Where?”

“Your- your neck”

Hyunwoo rubbed at his temples. This is not what he wanted to come back to. He just wanted to get some rest, relax and goof around with his flatmate. Maybe hit the gym, see Wonho and Jooheon. Maybe cook with Kihyun, not find out he is in heat.

“Kihyun. I don’t think-”

“Please.” 

“Okay, if it helps. Then just once.”

“Thank you”

Kihyun inched closer, before becoming rock still. Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow confused with his behaviour.

_didn't he just ask to smell me? why did he stop? does he still think I smell weird?_

“Is this a test?”

“Test?” This was getting more confusing.

“Am I really allowed?”

“Yes”

“So this isn't a test?”

“Yeah, this isn't a test.”

“O- Okay.”

Happy with the answer, Kihyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He leaned in and breathed deeply, body going lax for a split second before going into hyperdrive, trembling all over. His breathing sounded desperate, as though the alpha’s scent was like his only source of oxygen.

Moments later he stilled, muscles tensing as he came. Breath hitched.

He exhaled a shaky whimper, before pressing his nose harder on the others scent gland. More desperate than before. His body was on autopilot, telling him to bite the other; the action mimicking marking.

Hyunwoo was shocked, unsure how long once was meant to last. The biting brought him back to the situation at hand. This was probably enough for one time.

"Kihyun" he pushed lightly at the other’s shoulders.

“Mmph” 

“Ki-” this time he had to pry the omega off his neck.

Looking clearly at the younger, he could see tears in his eyes. The same eyes pleading to go back to breathe in more at his neck.

"More"

Hyunwoo shook his head.

"Please"

The older sighed. "I told you only once.”

“B-but it really helped. I promise just one more time."

He weighed up the pros and cons in his head. There were too many cons.

“Please” his eyes round and shiny.

Hyunwoo caved, the growing scent of chocolate wasn't helping his list. “But no biting this time.”

Kihyun smiled. With his confidence spiking he started to ask, "can you also,,"

“Hmm?”

“It doesn't matter. I’ll- I’ll do it.”

“Okay.”

Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun slipped a hand under his sweats, pushing them down to his thighs. He noted the cum that was dribbling from the omega's cock.

_so dicks can be cute, huh. wait did he cum just now?_

Kihyun then pulled his arm back up, moving it back and forth as though he was driving something into himself. The alpha could hear his slick sloshing out.

"Can I?”

Hyunwoo was bewildered. “Yeah” he replied a little breathless.

Hand not stopping, Kihyun lent back in. He breathed in deeply. After the first breath his hand faltered, his body concentrated on inhaling the alpha’s scent.

"Here, let me help" Hyunwoo said.

He slipped down the other’s sweats a little more, then putting his hand on top of Kihyun's and pulled out the toy all the way before plunging it all the way in. Keeping a slow steady rhythm. Almost every thrust grazed against his prostate.

Kihyun choked at the action, legs spreading themselves on instinct. He was helpless, but to feel the toy being pushed into and out of him. He was already a moaning mess, crying out Hyunwoo's name every few seconds.

It was too much. The younger was scrambling to find purchase on something, his free hand clawing at the elder’s dress shirt. He was trying to wiggle away from the sensation, which did nothing more than encourage Hyunwoo to press the toy deeper into him.

"Wait-" he tried to warn the other to no avail. Cumming a second time over the alpha's trousers.

He buried his face into the crook of the others neck as he came, which in all honesty was not the best idea. 

Hyunwoo kept going, the pace still slow but sure.

The omega couldn't handle any more. “S- Stop”

So Hyunwoo stopped. “Are you okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He cradled Kihyun’s face in his palm, tilting his head so they were facing each other. He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, contrasting his eyes that were fierce and piercing.

Kihyun’s eyes widened, at the intensity of the gaze and at the coolness of the other's hand. “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

_so that’s what it feels like when someone pushes a toy into me_

“Do you want me to keep going?” Hand already pulling some of the plug out.

“Ah- Ah, no. No, it’s okay.”

He groaned as Hyunwoo pushed it fully back into him. Unable to hide his facial expression. He supposed he must've looked very lewd.

The alpha relaxed both his arms, dropping them on the bed. “Do you need anything else for now?”

_that was a good question. did he? what did he need?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i was writing this chapter i realised I HAVE NO PLOT. IM SORRY. AHHHH
> 
> Please let me know what you would like to see next and I will weave it into the story!!!!! I’ll stick to updating if you guys want to read, otherwise I’ll end it here because it seems like a good place for our imagination to run wild


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a little longer than I expected because i had deadlines (that i may or may not have forgotten about)
> 
> thank you for waiting!! and special thanks to exbtto for the support 🥺🥺 im sorry again, for taking all the time in the world 
> 
> hope u all had a good break from school/work. and a great holiday!!!
> 
> okay heres to the fic
> 
> ps, its a kinda soft filler update

_what did he need??_

He leaned back onto his calves, arms resting between his legs.

_What do i need? Hurry, I need to think of something. What if he changes his mind. What if- I need. . . what do I need? What-_

Kihyun's panic was starting to show, his chest heaving and his face panicked. The last time Hyunwoo saw this expression was when Kihyun was really stressed for a whole day. It was not a good sign.

“Hey, hey.” Hyunwoo’s hand came up to squeeze his shoulder. “There’s no rush.”

"Look at me"

Kihyun raised his head a little.

"It's okay"

Kihyun shook his head. His breathing was still choppy. 

“Breathe in, breathe out.” Hyunwoo said. “That’s good. In, and out.” He repeated a few more times before Kihyun’s breathing returned to normal.

“There’s no rush” he reiterated.

“B- But-”

_what if you change your mind_

“It’s okay. Just let me know if you think of anything, yeah?” Hyunwoo petted his cotton candy hair.

Kihyun was still wondering what he could need. What he was allowed to need. 

“I’ll be in my room” The alpha said, walking towards the door.

“Wait!” He was still scared that the alpha would go back on his word.

Hyunwoo turned around, nodding as if to encourage Kihyun to keep talking.

“I …”

“Mhmm, did you think of something?”

“No, I didn’t.” He replied in a small voice. “But don’t leave please.”

“I need to wash up and get changed into fresh clothes, I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Is that okay?”

Kihyun seemed to be pondering for a moment. He nodded.

“Okay Ki, I’ll see you soon.”

While Hyunwoo was gone, Kihyun lay on the bed, getting underneath the covers. Willing himself to rest for a few minutes. This heat didn’t start as painfully as his previous one, so he was very thankful. He guessed that it was probably because he had an alpha present, regardless if they were intimate or not.

He left the plug in, as he thought it might help with keeping most of his slick inside so it wouldn’t make the bed messier than necessary.

Kihyun exhaled, trying not to let panic consume him again. Shutting his eyes, he attempted to relax his muscles. It took a while but luckily for him, he fell asleep without much incident.

_____

Hyunwoo left the room, shaking off thoughts of claiming the other. His finger and thumb rubbing at his temples.

_I can not take advantage of him just because my second gender wants me to. that is just morally wrong_

Walking towards their front room, he picked up his luggage. He hung up his coat before going back to his own room. Kihyun had cleaned and tidied up after all.

Grabbing a towel and some lounge clothes, he walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. Standing under the warm spray of water, he wondered if he could truly go into Kihyun's room again without any consequences.

_what if I do something I regret? what if he does something he'll regret? what if this has all been a mistake since I got back?_

He was brought out of his thoughts when some shampoo got into his eye.

_oww. I should just hurry up and get back to him. thats what I promised_

He quickly finished up his shower, and supposed he could unpack and sort out his belongings after making sure Kihyun was okay. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Hyunwoo went to go check up on his flatmate. He had finished everything he needed and wanted to do, including calming down his alpha gut reaction to mark the other. He really hoped that the urge wouldn't spring on him again.

He knocked softly on the door. “Hey Ki, can I come in?”

There was no reply, so he opened the door slowly.

The scent wafted over him like a warn blanket, and he fought the urge to consume the air. Instead, he walked over the the bed the omega was lying in.

His heart did the biggest OWO. It looked like Kihyun was sleeping peacefully. He looked like an angel. Even though his hair was sticking up in random places, but it still looked soft. Maybe it was the pastel pink hair dye. Hyunwoo wanted to tuck him in, even though he already was.

He supposed he would stay in the omega’s room until they woke up. So with that in mind, he went to get his laptop.

_might as well get my work done ahead of time_

He had grabbed a blanket and some sofa cushions as well. He shut the door, then settled into his comfy setup. He opened his work files and started typing.

Around 40 minutes later, he had finished one of his assignments. It was already partly done, so it wasn't too hard to complete.

"Only 3 more to go", he mumbled.

He stretched out his limbs. Especially his neck and wrists, since they were stiff from the same position. He groaned a little at the tension leaving his body.

_back to the laptop_

Another 20 minutes went past, though this time was less productive. The alpha had been looking at cute kitten and puppy videos. Maybe even a hedgehog video, he's not too sure. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kihyun stir in his sleep.

_is he awake? did I make too much noise?_

He took out one earphone, listening for any distinct sound that showed that Kihyun was awake.

“Kihyun?” he whispered quietly. “Are you awake?”

After a beat of silence, he went to put his earphone back in.

_was that a “mmhm”?_

He took out his other earphone. Listening mode on full.

“Maybe I’m hearing things.”

He kept his earphones off, putting them down on the floor. He decided to get back to his other assignments, 20 minutes of just watching small balls of fluff was probably enough down time. He sighed as he opened up his next set of files. Time to get back to work.

Just when Hyunwoo had found the documents for his next report, a quiet mumble came from the bed. “Alpha.”

“Yeah” he replied instinctively.

_wait, Kihyun’s awake?_

He scrambled out of his makeshift sofa, "Ki, I'm here. Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still needing ideas, so if you have one feel free to share!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Alpha”

He put his laptop down next to him, and removing the layers of cushions and blankets from himself.

_wait, he thought to himself again. Stopping mid crouch. He never calls me alpha. This is the first time. H-_

Another mumble from the omega brought him out of his thoughts. Maybe he was overthinking it.

“Please”

“Shh, shh. I’m here. You’re okay, I’m here.” Crouched down again, leaning slightly against the bed frame.

Kihyun looked up at him. His eyes were watery. “Hurts” he croaked out.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked, worried about the omega’s condition. He also made a mental note to bring some water.

“Everywhere” he whined, writhing against the bed. "Alpha, please."

"Okay, okay, I’m here. Are you achy? Or is it a stabbing pain?" He stroked Kihyun’s cheek with his hand.

"Achy? I think."

Hyunwoo didn't really know what to do in this situation, other than offer a massage. He had worked as a masseuse for 2 years before his desk job, and before that as a sports massage therapist.

"I can give you a massage if you want me to."

"O-okay"

“Do you know if we have any essential oils?”

“I think there’s some i- in the bathroom?”

“I’ll go and check. I won’t be long.”

So Hyunwoo walked briskly to their bathroom. He quickly located the oil in one of their bathroom cabinets, then washed and dried his hands. Coming back just as swiftly to the bedroom.

“I’ve got the oils. Should we start now?”

“Can I go to the bathroom first?”

“Oh, of course. Do you want me to carry you, or are you okay?”

“I think I can do it.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here for you.” Hyunwoo sat down on the bed.

Kihyun came back to the bedroom soon after. And Hyunwoo had made preparations, moving the duvet out of the way and lining the mattress with a few towels. He also decided that the lavender scented oil would be best as it had a relaxing feel to it.

“You’re back. Just lie down here.”

Kihyun nodded. Lying down on his back. 

"Actually, can you roll over for me? It's better if lie on your front for most of the massage."

“Mm, okay.”

The omega rolled over as he was told. He shivered a little now that he was aware of the chilly air.

"I'm sorry. I turned the heating on a moment ago. You'll be warm soon."

Kihyun hummed in response.

Hyunwoo exhaled, nervous if this was going to help Kihyun battle his heat. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I’m ready."

He poured a generous amount of lavender oil onto his hands, warming it before pressing deeply into the omega's shoulders. Easing out the tension from his neck down to the back of his spine.

The omega groaned at the sensation, his body melting into the touch.

The alpha then worked on the shoulders once more, then moving to massage the palms of his hands. Pressing down with his thumb, pushing outwards from the omega's palm. After, he massaged from his wrist upwards towards the elbow, and the elbow to the shoulder. Usually this was a ticklish part for most of his clients, and it seems that was the same for Kihyun.

Every upstroke Hyunwoo made, Kihyun would twitch slightly. Though it was strange as it only happened when he made contact with his wrist. 

The alpha worked on the other arm, and noticed the same reaction on the other wrist. 

_huh maybe he has sensitive wrists?_

He avoided the area as best he could. Before he finished the massage, he thought to ask Kihyun if there was anywhere that needed particular attention.

“Is there anywhere that’s really achy?”

“My umm-" Kihyun though for a moment, if he was really being honest with himself his entire body was still achy. "My neck?”

“Okay. I’ll massage your neck a little more, then I’ll move onto your legs and feet.”

Wordlessly, Hyunwoo began to massage Kihyun’s neck again. This time he started at the base of the scalp, and paid more attention to the sides of his neck.

When he massaged the left side of the neck, Kihyun squirmed away. The omega held Hyunwoo’s wrist in one hand to stop the motion.

Intrigued by the reaction, his other hand came to tap the area on his neck.

Kihyun flinched and held his other hand away.

"Wait" He came closer as Kihyun backed away at the same time. "Is this your scent mark?"

“Uhh” he nodded shyly.

"Is it always this sensitive?"

"No!"

"So this is the first time?"

"... no"

_oh! does this mean from earlier, when I was massaging his arms that those were locations of scent marks too?_

“Your wrists as well?"

He blushed.

_it seems that I was right_

"I won't touch them there.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anywhere else?”

His face got impossibly redder. Scent markings are always different in size and placement, varying from person to person. Though it was typical to have 2 marks, usually on the neck. Knowing the specifics was usually something only they and their partner would know; it was an intimate thing that wouldn't be shared with just anyone.

The omega stayed silent.

"S- Sorry. I shouldn’t be asking. Just let me know if I touch one and I will stop."

A moment passed.

“You can let go of my hands now.”

Kihyun retracted his hands really quickly, then lay back comfortably onto his front. “We should finish the massage now I think.”

“Sure. Just a little more, then we are done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic! i'm going to suspend writing for a while as education starts again, and I will be too busy to do both
> 
> there will be one more short update then, I will leave it here. thank you for reading!! ((((:

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you all and send you the strength you need to get through today!  

> 
> (also let me know what you want to see next in this fic)


End file.
